


wait, who?

by nectar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, gratuitous amount of choking, like... actual choking, slight luren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectar/pseuds/nectar
Summary: It’s official. Yukhei doesn’t know a Donghyuck, and Yukhei definitely doesn’t know the Hyuck he’s talking about is standing right in front of him.





	wait, who?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this very old [tweet](https://twitter.com/1haechan/status/1077749829688745986?s=21)!
> 
> other people have made fics of this prompt but this has been sitting in my drafts for so long that i wanted to finish it hehe

It’s barely eight AM, and Donghyuck is already choking on his coffee.

  

A large hand moves to pat his back. It’s done with way more force than necessary, making Donghyuck cough harder if anything. “Whoa dude, slow down there.”

 

The worried crease that appears on Yukhei’s forehead is enough to snap Donghyuck out of his coughing fit. He shakes his head to clear his jumbled thoughts and notices Yukhei rise from his seat, wandering to the kitchen only to return seconds later with a glass of warm water in hand. He gives it to Donghyuck who accepts it with a tight smile.

 

After gulping down the entire glass, he slams it to the table and swipes the back of his hand to his mouth. Slowly, he stares straight at Yukhei’s eyes.

 

“What the hell did you just say?”

 

It comes out a little harshly, but the shock colouring Donghyuck’s voice muted the effect. Yukhei doesn’t seem to mind, though, rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Mark is in love with someone named Hyuck,” the taller boy frowns, “What’s the matter, Haechan? You know them or something?”

 

Okay, so Donghyuck definitely isn’t hallucinating. He’s heard it loud and clear, straight out of Mark’s self-proclaimed best friend’s mouth. (“But _I’m_ his best friend,” Donghyuck had argued at the time. Yukhei contemplated for a while and shrugged, “Debatable. You’re younger than him, so it’s more like, best younger friend than best friend.” It’s somewhat logically true, so Donghyuck grunted out a _whatever_ and admitted defeat. Renjun, who’s trying to take a nap on the couch next to them sighed loudly. “You’re both dumbasses. Please, shut the fuck up.”)

 

What does Yukhei mean with “Mark is in love with Donghyuck”. _He_ is Donghyuck. Is Yukhei losing his damn mind? Why would he say something so important that easily, especially to the said subject of Mark’s so called infatuation himself?

 

He takes a glance at the older in front of him, already back to devouring his cereal. Yukhei is not stupid. Far from it, actually, he’s perceptive and sharp and teases Donghyuck back with incredible speed (a feat he picked up quickly from Renjun, much to Donghyuck’s annoyance). Language is a barrier sometimes, but for someone as expressive as Yukhei it doesn’t really matter anyway. Yukhei being ignorant and spilling Mark’s secrets to someone who is definitely off limits from hearing them, just doesn’t add up.

 

Unless…

 

“Lucas.”

 

Yukhei raises an eyebrow in acknowledgment, eyes trained on the screen of his phone. Donghyuck may be wrong, but he needs to confirm his only suspicion. As unbelievable as it is.

 

“Do you…” he starts off carefully, “Do you happen to know any of my other names?” There. He said it.

 

Time seems to tick by slower as he waits for an answer. Yukhei does that thing when he’s confused, creased forehead and head tilting like a puppy.

 

“Like, nicknames?” He asked back in English.

 

“Yeah, like nicknames. Maybe.”

 

Yukhei smiles brightly. Oh god, it’s true. He’s completely oblivious. “Easy! Fullsun, Coco—or is it Chocoball? I’ve heard Pudu too. That’s all I know. Is there anything else, Haechan?”

 

Haechan. Most members call him by his stage name now, using _Donghyuck_ only when talking in private or occasionally around dorms. Mark is an exception, his brain supplies unhelpfully, reminding him of how sweetly the name Donghyuck would always roll out of Mark’s tongue.

 

But besides that, he knows, for a fact, that every single member would point at him when asked to identify a person named Lee Donghyuck. Apparently, he found out just now, every single member except Wong Yukhei.

 

Yukhei is still grinning—bless him—while waiting for an answer.

 

“No, that’s pretty much it,” Donghyuck’s knees knock when he rises from the table. He’s shaking, and guilt is eating at him from the inside when he’s not even at fault. Hell, neither is Yukhei. The universe just decided to put the wrong words at the wrong time to the very wrong person. “I’m going to go shower now, see you later.”

 

It’s official. Yukhei doesn’t know a Donghyuck, and Yukhei definitely doesn’t know the Hyuck he’s talking about is standing right in front of him.

 

 

 

 

“I mean, it makes sense.”

 

Jeno licks the cheese powder off his fingers after saying that. Donghyuck cringes in disgust, but he does the same thing when he’s eating Cheetos so he’s not gonna complain.

 

“What makes sense?”

 

“That Yukhei-hyung doesn’t know your real name,” Jeno muses. It’s cute how Jeno still uses the honorific even when he’s saying a non Korean name. Donghyuck himself opted to stop calling Yukhei _hyung_ a long time ago, finding that the other boy doesn’t care anyway. “You’ve known him for what? A year? And he’s a foreigner, too. Learning your stage name only is probably enough for him.”

 

It’s been two days since Donghyuck’s biggest revelation at the breakfast table. He needed someone for him to rant to, and he needed it fast. Renjun would roll his eyes at him, Jaemin would coo at him, and Chenle would laugh at him. Jisung is a baby so he’s already out of the question. Any older member is a complete no, so he’s left with Jeno.

 

Which, by the way, is the best decision he’s ever made. Jeno has been a good listener so far and is actually helpful.

 

“Yeah, I guess it does,” Donghyuck replies. It’s still bugging him, though, and the unease only increased tenfold ever since he saw Mark beam at him this morning before he left for a personal schedule.

 

Jeno looks at Donghyuck thoughtfully. “How did Yukhei-hyung phrase it?” he asks. With his glasses on and greek god face set in all seriousness, Donghyuck can easily imagine he’s on a real session with a therapist—if not for Jeno’s kitty socks and his ass perched on a red gaming chair in front of the computer that’s currently loading Fortnite.

 

“It’s… rather vague,” the younger purses his lips. “Yukhei was bitching to me about how Mark wouldn’t shut up about a Hyuck. Hyuck this, Hyuck that. And then he said that he’s pretty sure Mark is head over heels in love with this Hyuck guy, in which by that time I was already choking,” he recalls.

 

Jeno snaps his finger. “So Mark-hyung may or may not be in love with you, like, for real! They’re basically Yukhei-hyung’s own opinion! Which is good. Or bad?” Jeno’s big eyes squint in concern, “Wait, do you even like him, Hyuck?”

 

Ah, the golden question.

 

Truth is, Donghyuck has had the biggest, ugliest, nastiest, most disgustingly _huge_ crush on Mark Lee ever since he saw how light reflect like stars on the braces of a thirteen year old Mark’s teeth. Gross, and young Donghyuck punished himself every day for thinking about Mark that way by harassing him and overall acting like the biggest asshole ever to the older. But Mark Lee, oh, Mark Lee is an angel sent from heavens above, and young Donghyuck never stood a chance against his disapproving gaze and tired sighs.

 

So Donghyuck gave up, buried his aching heart six feet under and the butterflies in his stomach eventually quiets down. Mark, the mortal enemy, turned into Mark, his best friend, and if ‘best friend’ is all Donghyuck would ever be to him, so be it. Donghyuck would rather die with his unreciprocated feelings than to ever confess and potentially ruin their friendship.

 

Except, now that Mark may be reciprocating said feelings, the butterflies are back to clapping their wings in full speed and they don’t seem to be leaving soon.

 

Donghyuck is seconds from spilling his heart out, until Jeno’s eyes widen at something behind him and meet Donghyuck’s in a warning gaze.

 

“Hey, Jeno. You ready to go?”

 

Donghyuck promptly shuts his mouth and turns around to see Mark, clad in a T-shirt and loose jeans. He looks tired, but the moment he sees the younger he breaks out into a smile. “Hyuck! I called you three times to ask if you wanna ride here together but you’re already here.”

 

The giggle Mark lets out next is sickening. Donghyuck’s throat closes up.

 

“Yeah, my phone died.”

 

(Lies. He saw Mark’s name flashing and muted it, then shoved it under Jeno’s pillow in panic just under twenty minutes ago. Jeno had watched the whole thing in amusement. _You look exactly like a schoolgirl dealing with their first crush_ , Jeno had commented as he followed Donghyuck who was pacing around the room with his stupid gaming chair.)

 

Donghyuck can practically feel Jeno’s eyes flitting from the abrupt shyness on Donghyuck’s face, to Mark’s growing confusion at the curt answer the younger had given him.

 

Jeno is a apparently a mind reader, or maybe he has some sort of telepathic link with Donghyuck in his mind, and he quickly steps between them. “Sure. Just gotta go get my jacket, come on Mark-hyung.”

 

Donghyuck watches Mark and Jeno leave the room, frozen in place. He’s never felt like that around Mark, for god’s sake. The rapid beating of his heart, and how everything else seems out of focus when he stares at Mark’s perfectly shaped lips.

 

It’s unnerving, and with a jolt Donghyuck realizes that they’re back.

 

The feelings.

 

Or maybe they’ve never been gone.

 

He doesn’t move from his spot on the floor until he hears the front door click shut. After that, he runs into Jaemin’s room, throws himself on the bed and screams into the pillow. For the second time that day.

 

Jaemin is reading, and just sighs loudly when he hears Donghyuck’s muted but piercing scream. Donghyuck can feel Jaemin’s fingers threading through his hair in sympathy. Jaemin won’t pry, and Donghyuck is grateful for that.

 

 

 

 

(“Morning, Hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck’s looked up to see a fully clothed Mark walk towards him, a piece of toast in his right hand. He also went to greet Johnny, who’s half asleep and sipping at his coffee, a good morning. Other than them the dorm is completely silent, the others still deep in slumber.

 

“Hey, hyung. Where are you going so early? It’s off day,” Donghyuck said, ignoring how the blood in his veins seem to run a little bit faster upon seeing Mark.

 

“Schedule,” he stuck the toast between his teeth and grabbed a pack of banana milk from the fridge. “Just a short MC reading and some script finalizing. There’s that big concert thing next week and they’re having a guest MC, so me and Mina have to go over the script with them.” Mark explains briefly, sitting down in front of Donghyuck. “What about you? Gonna laze around all day at home?” he teases.

 

Donghyuck scoffed. His heart fluttered a little bit at the fond tone of Mark’s voice. Yukhei’s words came rushing back to him and he tried to shake it away.

 

_Yukhei was bullshitting_ , he tried to convince himself, but the results were proven to be futile.

 

“I’ll have you know, I will be doing very important activities on this fine day.”

 

Mark snorted, and bit down at his toast. “And those are?”

 

“Like… sleeping. Then ordering in pizza. And then more sleeping, but at the other dorm,” he grinned.

 

Mark laughed at that, his eyes turning crescent and cheeks bunching up. It’s barely there, but golden lights stream through the blinds and illuminates the smooth skin of Mark’s jaw.

 

Donghyuck swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

Mark eventually stopped and looked at him, something unexplainable in his gaze. Donghyuck didn’t back down. He locked eyes with Mark and he swears the world stops spinning, just for a fraction of a second.

 

And then Mark smiled. A private, small smile so rare that it left Donghyuck craving more.

 

Adoration and warmth radiates from that smile. His eyes were soft, face unguarded and completely vulnerable. This is the Mark he despised. The Mark that makes Donghyuck’s heart do somersaults and paint watercolor pink to the apples of his cheeks.

 

But then, Mark’s phone rang. Donghyuck snapped out of whatever lovesick trance he was in and watched Mark answer the phone with a grimace on his face.

 

“Fuck, I’m late,” Mark hastily shouldered his backpack and shoved his phone to his pocket. He turned back to look at Donghyuck, all traces of fondness replaced with an apologetic look. “I’ll be going to the Dream dorm to get Jeno, we have something to do at the studio later. See you there?”

 

Mark’s tone was hopeful, and Donghyuck couldn’t find it in himself to tease the older like always. So he smiled, “Sure. Good luck!”

 

That morning, something between them changed. He didn’t know if Mark also felt the same way he did, but all that matters now is that Donghyuck is back to square one. All that effort on repressing his crush ended here. Because Donghyuck likes him, and he’s gonna man up and admit it.

 

The question of whether Mark likes him back or not remains unanswered. Yukhei’s claim from two days ago isn’t enough to be considered the truth, but it did put a sprinkling of hope in Donghyuck’s chest. All needed now is time to do its magic.

 

“Fuck this,” Donghyuck groaned, and zombie walked to his room. He could faintly hear Johnny’s cries of protest because he didn’t put the dishes in the sink, but he honestly couldn’t hear anything past his scream after he buries his face to the pillow.)

 

 

 

 

A few weeks pass and Donghyuck managed to do no more than a few fuck ups in front of his (not) newly discovered crush. Yukhei doesn’t say anymore things out of the ordinary so Donghyuck tries to store all those information from the cursed breakfast in the deepest, darkest, part of his brain, desperate of it never being mentioned again.

 

Mark seems oblivious to Donghyuck’s slight change in behaviour around him. Or maybe Mark’s just too nice to point out how incredibly embarrassing Donghyuck has been acting so he chose to keep his mouth shut. Either way, Donghyuck is mortified.

 

His luck would eventually run out, as he finds himself sitting in front sitting opposite of a surprised Renjun and a starved Yukhei, who’s slurping at his ramyun noodles in concentration.

 

They’re in front of a convenience store, somewhere near their dorm and some time close to midnight. It’s silent until Yukhei swallows and starts to talk again, “So yeah, this Hyuck dude? He has Mark completely _whipped_.”

 

Donghyuck inwardly curses.

 

Renjun’s gaze meet Donghyuck’s, a million questions behind them. Donghyuck’s about to say something to salvage the quickly worsening situation until Renjun seems to get it, a shit eating grin growing on his full lips. The bright convenience store lights only make the mischief in his eyes glitter. Oh no.

 

“So, babe,” the Chinese boy starts. Donghyuck grimaces at the pet name. Sometimes it’s hard to remember two of his friends are dating when they both act nothing like a couple except for the occasional making out. “Did Mark ever show you what Hyuck looks like?”

 

Yukhei thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. “Nah. Actually, he talks to me about Hyuck like I _know_ him. Weird,” Yukhei laughed.

 

Donghyuck is seconds away from having an aneurysm. “Okay, Yuk, you can stop now-“

 

“Oh really?” Renjun cuts Donghyuck off with a smirk. He props his chin on his hand, pointedly ignoring any of Donghyuck’s desperate attempt to get Yukhei to shut up. “What else does Mark talk about?”

 

The tallest of them slurps on his Sprite noisily. “Uh, some days ago Mark and I was buying ice cream, then he said literally out of nowhere how ‘Hyuck despises ice cream, except if it’s matcha flavored’. Like I’d care about that! Or that one time we were about to go on stage, he kept babbling on about ‘Hyuck would tie his shoelaces three times before performing’, and I was like, ‘okay, dude?’. And the worst part is, we were with the other hyungs but they didn’t even blink an eye, like they hear the shit Mark says everyday. I don’t get it.”

 

Huh. So Mark does talk about him all the time. He found it hard to believe before but now it all seems to click into place, after what Yukhei told him. Something blooms in Donghyuck’s chest.

 

“Sometimes,” Yukhei’s goes silent, a heavy lull making Donghyuck’s heart rate speed up. “He would talk about the stars in Hyuck’s eyes and constellations on his skin and other sappy shit. He’d say ‘Have you seen Hyuck today? He looks good as hell’ with the dopiest smile on his face. Or ‘Did you hear Hyuck singing yesterday? He’s so good at everything’. Hyuck this, Hyuck that. And fuck yeah, that boy’s in love. Anyone with a pair of eyes can see that.”

 

Silence.

 

_What_? Donghyuck’s brain feels like it’s melting. He stares down at the stained aluminium table in front of him, lost in thought. Mark… thinks that way about him? To that extent?

 

“Yeah?”

 

The soft tone of Renjun’s voice surprised Donghyuck, and he snaps his head up to look at the other boy, only to find that Renjun is already looking back at him. His gaze questioning, but gentle.

 

Donghyuck feels his cheeks color and turns away.

 

“I’m gonna head back first. Tired,” he stands up. His voice is shaky, and Donghyuck swallows down the lump building in his throat. He meets Renjun’s inquiring eyes one more time, relaying a message: later. He’ll do something about his feelings later, when he’s figured things out.

 

_Whatever those things are_ , his own voice mocks him in his head.

 

Yukhei, oblivious as ever, shoots him a quick goodbye and goes back to stuffing his face. Donghyuck can feel Renjun’s stare burning holes to the back of his head, but he trudged on.

 

 

 

 

Renjun does give him space, much to Donghyuck’s amusement.

 

But, he still raised an eyebrow when Donghyuck cuddled next to Mark later during their monthly movie night at Dream’s dorm. Renjun is very perceptive, unlike Jeno who seems to be forgetting Donghyuck’s internal struggles already. So much for appointing him as a confidant in the first place.

 

It’s actually Jaemin who comes to confront him a few days later. Donghyuck isn’t surprised, to say the least. Renjun tells Jaemin literally everything. He isn’t even apologetic about it, only shrugging and mouthing a half-assed _sorry_ when he sees Jaemin dragging Donghyuck to come follow him to his room.

 

“What?” he groaned as the door is clicked shut, landing face first on Jaemin’s soft white sheets. He’s brought to a feeling of dejavu, and he remembers that he came here to scream about Mark some time ago, disrupting Jaemin for absolutely no reason. Now he’s going to have a talk about it, ugh. Karma really hit him straight in the balls.

 

Jaemin tuts and sits down next to him, patting his lap for Donghyuck to lie on like a pillow. Donghyuck is basically a kitten at heart and he’s not ashamed of it, so he does exactly what Jaemin instructed him to.

 

He tries not to whimper too loud when Jaemin starts patting his head, but the snort Jaemin let out says it all. “There, there. Tell Uncle Jaemin what’s wrong.”

 

“I’m older than you, dipshit,” Donghyuck hisses, but nestles deeper in Jaemin’s hold. He’s a great cuddler, what can Donghyuck do when he himself is constantly touch deprived.

 

“A little birdie told me you’ve encountered some boy problems.”

 

“A little birdie meaning Renjun.”

 

Jaemin’s hand fly to pinch Donghyuck’s ear. He yelps.

 

“That fucking hurt, ow!”

 

“It’s gonna hurt a lot more when I punch the living shit out of you if you don’t start talking about it,” Jaemin threatens, cold fury coloring his voice.

 

Donghyuck scrambles away in a hurry. “Should’ve known you wouldn’t be as nice as Jeno, fuck.”

 

“It’s been going on for too long, Hyuck,” Jaemin sighs. He gestures to the space next to him. Donghyuck reluctantly sits, burying his face in his knees and curling up to a ball. “What’s stopping you?”

 

A lot, actually. Donghyuck’s made up a thousand scenarios that could happen when—if—he ever confessed. Best case, Mark confesses back and they’ll kiss and live happily ever after. Worst case, Mark spits at him in disgust and kicks him out of the band. Which would never happen, Mark’s not an asshole, but Donghyuck’s insecurities are laughable sometimes.

 

“You out of all people should know why I’m nervous,” he snipes back, not unkindly.

 

Jaemin shuts up at that. Years ago, Jaemin was the one who found Donghyuck in a supply closet with tears running down his face after Mark announced that he’ll be debuting soon. Leaving Donghyuck. Younger Jaemin held his hand while he choked out snot-muddled words, barely incomprehensible but somehow, Jaemin understood.

 

‘ _You’ll get to be with him soon, don’t worry_ ,’ Jaemin quietly said, pulling Donghyuck up when he had stopped crying and practiced with him until their bones shook.

 

And his words were proven to be true. A few months later Donghyuck had beamed at him, in his right hand a debut contract and left hand lifted in a wave. The other boy smiled genuinely, shot him a thumbs up and they never spoke about what happened in that supply closet ever again.

 

Until now.

 

“I just want the best for both of you,” Jaemin starts. His tone is uncertain, and Donghyuck hates to hear it. Jaemin has been nothing but right, and he shouldn’t feel guilty for it.

 

Donghyuck lifts his face and musters up a small smile, to convince Jaemin that he’s not actually mad. Just frustrated. If he wasn’t such a coward then he would’ve confessed years ago. Sadly, the universe doesn’t work that way. In some other alternate one, Donghyuck is confident and cool and smooth, but in this universe he’s everything but those.

 

He hadn’t realized he said all those things out loud until Jaemin chuckled.

 

“Donghyuck, don’t you see? Mark is nothing of sorts either.”

 

Jaemin’s words hit Donghyuck like a train. He giggles uncontrollably at how true they are, until they both land in a heap of laughter on the foot of Jaemin’s bed. It’s true, Mark’s awkward and shy and says the wrong thing most of the time. Donghyuck treasures them, thinks they’re all part of his adorable charm. They’re things that Donghyuck love the most about Mark, after all.

 

_Love_. There’s that word again.

 

They fall silent again, and Jaemin interlaces their fingers together. Donghyuck starts to gnaw on his bottom lip, mind running a mile a minute.

 

“Are you sure that… he likes me back?” the whispered words are out before Donghyuck can even register what he’s about to say.

 

Jaemin nods determinedly. “Of course, Hyuck. I’m serious. If anything Yukhei said is true, Mark honest to god likes you. It’s just a matter of who’s gonna man up and confess first.”

 

Donghyuck mulls over Jaemin’s words. Once again, Jaemin is right. He suppresses a groan at that.

 

“Renjun really has no filter, does he?”

 

The younger of them let out a loud laugh. “What can you say, we’re practically blood oath besties. No secrets lie between us.” His smile is sweet, and Donghyuck finds himself smiling too. “So what do you say? You’re gonna man up or what?”

 

He lets out a sigh. “Okay. When the time is right,” he eventually breathes out, grip tightening on Jaemin’s bony hand.

 

Jaemin squeals, but he quickly composes himself upon seeing Donghyuck’s glare.

 

“When the time is right,” he repeats.

 

 

 

 

A few days later, he’s staggering to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he spots Mark. The older is wearing a black hoodie and he's currently tiptoeing to the front door to mute the sound of his steps.

 

“Could’ve mistaken you for a burglar,” Donghyuck comments offhandedly, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

 

Mark lets out a very unmanly shriek. “Fucking—Donghyuck? You scared the shit out of me, what the hell,” he pants out, hand clutching his chest. Donghyuck giggles.

 

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Are you sneaking out?”

 

Mark seems to realize that he’d been caught, and he smiles sheepishly. The tips of his ears turn red. “No, just wanted to take a walk. And maybe buy ice cream.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyebrows rise and disappear beneath his bangs. “Ice cream? Really? At,” he glances at the wall clock, “two-thirty in the morning?”

 

Mark huffs. “Hey don’t judge. Besides,” he locks his eyes with Donghyuck, something akin to a storm brewing behind them, “there has been someone—thing, something that keeps me up, lately.”

 

The air grows tense. If Taeil was here, he’d comment something like ‘ _tension so thick I can cut it with a knife_ ’. But he isn’t, and all that’s left is a staring match between them. Mark isn’t backing out, and neither is Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck swears he can feel electricity. “Same with me,” he fires back, tone flat but heavy.

 

Time goes by like a snail. It’s seconds later that Mark clears his throat, turning around to open the door. “Come with me then. Bring your jacket.”

 

That odd moment is quickly forgotten as soon as they start walking. All lingering tension evaporated, and they both fall back to their normal routine. Donghyuck quipping up jokes, Mark telling stories. Donghyuck can almost imagine them being four years younger than they are now, when Donghyuck would drag Mark out from practice and they’d walk together to the bus stop, collecting changes and pocket money for two tickets at the movies.

 

But at the same time, Donghyuck can’t.

 

The Donghyuck four years ago would scoff when he sees Mark’s stupid face puffed from popcorn, shooing away the dangerous feeling that rises up to his throat like bile. The Donghyuck four years ago would twist away when he caught himself staring at Mark’s face that’s illuminated with the movie screen’s light. The Donghyuck four years ago would fiddle with the hands on his lap, eyes burning and hating himself more and more each passing minute for having feelings that he shouldn’t.

 

The Donghyuck now— The Donghyuck now links his pinky with Mark’s with newfound confidence, staring at the older under his eyelashes and flashes him a hesitant smile. The Donghyuck now traces the slope of Mark’s nose, his tender eyes, and noting how pink his lips look right now and accepting that he, in fact, wants to kiss them silly.

 

And when Mark leads them to the same convenience store from the other night, he finds himself laughing silently at the irony of it all. The last time he came here, he was weighed down with uncertainty and nervousness and balled up feelings. Now, Yukhei’s fleeting words and Renjun’s questioning gaze come rushing back in a second, fuelling the fire inside him even more and he decides then and there that this is _it_. This is the right time.

 

Mark is biting down on his melon ice cream bar when Donghyuck says, loud and clear:

 

“Mark Lee, I like you so, so much.”

 

See, Donghyuck has made up a thousand, maybe more, scenarios in his head when this time eventually comes. But none of them even come close to what’s currently happening. By Donghyuck’s next intake of breath, Mark was already choking, ice cream dropped and melting on the ground.

 

“Hyung, are you okay? Fuck, here,” he twists the cap of his bottled water open, shoving it to the coughing boy. Mark’s face is rapidly turning beet red, and Donghyuck’s pretty sure it’s not from his confession. “Do I have to do the Heimlich on you? Shit, shit.”

 

Before Donghyuck can even try to remember how the Heimlich is performed, a hand shoots out to stop him. The owner of the hand is Mark, who has recovered from his coughing fit and is now taking deep gulps of breath.

 

“You- What did you just say?” Mark turns his wide eyes to meet Donghyuck’s fearful one. The red has partially subsided from his neck and face, but a light wash of color is still evident on the apples of his cheeks. The sight makes Donghyuck giddy.

 

“I said I like you, hyung,” he giggles out.

 

Mark’s eyes are still wide, if not widens even more at what just came out of Donghyuck’s mouth. “You… like me? _Like_ like?”

 

“Yes I _like_ like you, what are we, middle schoolers?” the tanner deadpans, nervousness bubbling up in his stomach. Why is Mark acting like this? Has Jaemin been wrong all this time? Is Mark… about to reject him?

 

Mark must have sensed the change in Donghyuck’s face because he quickly intertwines both of their hands together, a smile bunching up his face.

 

“God, Hyuck, I like you too. I’ve liked you for so, so long. I’m just caught off guard since I’ve been anticipating to confess to you first, right this night. Preferably later, when we’re back at the dorms and not in front of a convenience store but this works too, I guess.”

 

The red staining Mark’s cheeks has transferred to Donghyuck’s, making them both equally red. He can’t believe this is actually happening.

 

In a completely Donghyuck fashion, he ignores everything that Mark has said and focuses on one statement. “I bet I’ve liked you longer,” Donghyuck snaps, tugging Mark closer and leaning his own forehead on Mark’s shoulder to hide his burning face.

 

Mark let out a loud laugh at that, body shaking and arms reaching out to circle Donghyuck’s neck. They stay like that for a while, just hugging and basking in each other’s presence even long after Mark’s laughter has died down.

 

“Now what?” Donghyuck whispers. His hands has found home in the pocket of Mark’s hoodie, and he’s wringing them nervously. Donghyuck has never confessed to anyone before, never actually had anyone to confess to, so he has no idea what to do next.

 

Mark’s hands skim the expanse of Donghyuck’s neck, eventually resting at both sides of his face and pulling him up from Mark’s shoulder. He’s staring right at Donghyuck’s eyes. They’re close, so close that their noses are almost touching. Softness shines through his heavy gaze.

 

“Now, I think I’ll do this.”

 

Donghyuck’s heart lurches when Mark leans in and places his lips on top of his. He can taste the sweet taste of melon lingering on the chapped surface, and smell the boyish, comforting scent of Mark that he’s grown accustomed to.

 

It’s not perfect, their noses bumping a few times and small giggles escaping every now and then, but it’s everything Donghyuck imagined it to be and so, so much more. The kiss doesn’t last long, and can barely count as a kiss with how much they’re smiling instead of touching lips. After a few more pecks, they eventually part to catch their breath.

 

“Mark Lee, did you just kiss me in a public place where anyone could see us? Us as in _celebrities_?” Donghyuck teases. He leans his forehead against Mark’s and the hands that were in Mark’s hoodie pocket rise up to fondle at the soft hair behind Mark’s ears. He feels content, like everything has fallen into their rightful place.

 

Mark’s lips dart out to peck at Donghyuck’s cheek, making the younger blush at the sweet gesture. “We’re literally in the middle of nowhere at midnight, Hyuck, no one awake is near us in a five hundred meters radius. Even the cashier is unconscious.”

 

He takes a glance at the tired college girl behind the counter who Mark had paid his ice cream to just minutes before, her head in her arms as she sleeps her shift away. Donghyuck laughs loudly at that, finding their whole situation hilarious.

 

For once, the universe is on his side.

 

“Still, we should get back soon. Wouldn’t want Taeyong to freak when he can’t find us,” the younger says, pulling at Mark’s hand. He follows wordlessly. He’d follow Donghyuck anywhere, anytime.

 

“Hey Hyuck?”

 

Mark calls, when they’re halfway home and their joined hands are swinging between them. The streets are completely devoid of anyone, making them feel like they’re the only people in the world. Donghyuck hums as a reply.

 

“There’s no need to rush anything, okay? We have all the time in the world,” Mark continues. He pulls at their joined hands and plants a kiss to the back of Donghyuck’s palm. His heart feels so full.

 

“Of course,” Donghyuck smiles. “Let’s take things slow.”

 

 

 

 

(bonus:

 

“Lucas you dumbfuck,” Mark seethes, ready to pounce on the taller boy who’s cowering in fear.

 

It’s only been seconds after Renjun explained everything that has happened straight from the beginning. When Renjun is done, though, Mark is already standing up, spitting out profanities and promises of murdering his same aged friend. Donghyuck has tears in his eyes from laughing at the whole exchange. He grabbed Mark and sat him back down, throwing an arm around his angry boyfriend’s waist. Renjun isn’t even phased, eyes still trained at the game he’s currently playing on the living room’s Playstation. Yukhei’s begs of mercy fall deaf on Renjun’s ear.

 

“Your fault, babe,” he grits out, annoyed at the distraction and shakes a pouting Yukhei off his arm. “If you actually listen to the people around you for once then you wouldn’t be so clueless.”

 

“I’ve mentioned the name Lee Donghyuck, like, millions of times to you. Even if you didn’t know who that is you didn’t even think of, I don’t know, googling it? Before you babble on to anyone you meet?” Mark rattles on.

 

At least Yukhei has the decency to act guilty. He looks exactly like a kicked puppy, “I’m so sorry Haechan, I really didn’t know that I was talking to you about yourself.”

 

“It’s fine, Yukhei. Although,” Donghyuck’s eyes shine with humor, “you should probably tell _someone_ that you complained to me about how ‘Mark should grow some balls already and ask this dude out, his whining is making me sick’," he quips. "Your words, not mine.”

 

The body under Donghyuck’s arm tenses almost immediately. Yukhei’s eyes widen, and he slowly stands, getting ready to bolt.

 

“Grow _what_.”

 

Mark’s words are dripping with venom, and Yukhei flinches. The tall boy laughs nervously. “I just remembered I forgot to, uh, feed my pet fish.”

 

“You don’t have a pet fish,” Renjun adds, distracted, but Yukhei is already dashing out of the room.

 

This time, Donghyuck lets Mark stand up to chase his friend, falling back to the couch in hysterics. Smoke seems to come out of the Mark’s ears.

 

“Grow _balls_? I’ll snip yours right off, you absolute fucker, get back here!”)

 

———


End file.
